Open your eyes
by Gabi W. Malfoy
Summary: Gina fora abandonada por ele no passado, anos se passaram e ela nem sequer tinha notícias sobre este. Com o passar do tempo chegara a acreditar que o esqueceu, mas agora... Resumo completo na pag do 1o cap. DRACO & GINA!
1. Uma única lágrima

**Resumo:**

**Gina fora abandonada por ele no passado, anos se passaram e ela nem sequer tinha notícias sobre este. Com o passar do tempo chegara a acreditar que o esqueceu, mas agora ele reaparece confundindo, assim, a mente da ruiva e, para seu azar - ou sorte! -, os dois são obrigados a dividir o mesmo teto...**

_

* * *

_

_Ela não entendia o porque dele querer se encontrar com ela naquele momento, já que normalmente faziam isso dia sim dia não, e no dia anterior o fizeram, mas não importava...a única coisa que importava é que veria ele novamente, só esse fato a deixava feliz, e feliz era uma palavra que havia saído de seu vocábulario fazia menos de uma semana._

_Parou de andar e ficou de frente para uma parede, fechou os olhos e se concentrou, quando os abriu, onde antes não havia nada, agora tinha uma porta: a Sala Precisa._

_Abriu-a devagar, conferindo se não havia ninguém no corredor. Era um lugar pequeno mas bastante acochegante, reparou que ele já estava lá. Draco se encontrava observando os jardins através da janela, seus cabelos platinados esvoaçavam levemente graças a calma brisa que entrava por ela._

_"Lindo", pensou Gina caminhando até ele. Lhe deu um abraço por trás, mas ele não se mexeu, apenas murmurou secamente:_

_-Está atrasada_

_A ruiva estranhou pois desde que começaram a sair juntos, escondido lógico, Draco nunca mais fora grosso consigo, somente quando estavam em público e precisavam fingir que ainda se odiavam. Ele se virou, suas íris que ficavam azul claro quando à via, encontravam-se cinza escuro._

_-O que houve? - perguntou receosa_

_-Eu quero terminar tudo. - falou sem emoção_

_-O que! _

_-Você ouviu bem Weasley! - e após isso começou a caminhar até a porta, mas Gina o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço, fazendo com que o loiro se virasse. Se encararam durante um tempo quando ele disse -Esqueça que um dia tivemos algo, simplesmente esqueça, porque eu já esqueci - ele aparentava ter uma segurança que não tinha, mas não foi o suficiente para a ruiva._

_-Porque você está dizendo isso? Nós nos amamos, e é só isso que importa...- disse fazendo o possível para não chorar, não queria chorar, não ia chorar, não na frente dele!_

_-Eu não te amo Weasley! - ele interrompeu rispido- Eu nunca te amei..._

_Pouco tempo depois dele sair da sala, Gina berrou "É mentira", tentando convencer a si mesma daquilo. Começou a andar rápido, Draco ainda devia estar perto. Quando virou o corredor ele estava lá. Beijando outra, melhor dizendo, se amassando com Pansy Parkison, uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto do loiro, mas ela não percebeu, pois, no momento, já havia corrido para o mais longe que suas pernas pudessem aguentar, chorando._

Acordou num impulso só, notou que seu rosto estava manchado por lágrimas, era a terceira vez naquela semana que sonhava com aquilo. Ela odiava reviver o passado, odiava ele, por tudo que a fez sofrer, Draco a abandonou quando ela mais precisava dele, quando seu pai morreu. Arthur foi morto em uma batalha, foi assassinado, assassinado por estúpidos comensais da morte, Gina nunca soube quem o matou e isso por um lado era bom, porque se não, ela pensaria apenas em uma única coisa: vingança.

Isso tudo aconteceu no final do seu 6o ano, as poucas vezes que se encontravam no corredor, ele hajia como se ela fosse invisível e, quando entrou de férias nunca mais o viu. Mas agora ela não era mais uma garota de dezesseiss, agora ela era uma mulher de vinte anos ...sim, tinham se passado sete anos, mas agora vem a pergunta: Ginevra Weasley esqueceu Draco Malfoy? Bom, ela acredita que sim, mas na realidade, ela apenas aprendeu a viver sem ele.

Gina levantou-se da cama e andou até o banheiro, abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto. Teria que enfrentar mais uma segunda-feira de trabalho na Seção dos Aurores.


	2. Simplesmente inconfundível

_N/A:_

_Olá povo...ants d vcs comecarm a lr...voh avisa q tm uma hora q em vez d sr narrador observador eh narrador personagm - Gina - espero q gostm bjuuu_

Cap II - Simplesmente Inconfundível

Destrancou a porta de seu escritório, entrou, para logo em seguida fechar a porta atrás de si. Circulou a mesa e sentou relaxada em sua cadeira, abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha, e de lá retirou uma papelada de trabalho e ficou a observá-las.

A porta se abriu revelando uma morena simpática e risonha, com cabelos exageradamente lisos, mas muito bonitos.

-Oi Gi! – exclamou a jovem que acabara de entrar

-Eu não consigo entender como você consegue ter tanta animação em uma segunda feira de manhã, Mary! - resmungou Gina para a sua melhor amiga, mas ela ignorou o comentário

-O chefe quer falar com a gente, parece que é _importante _- falou frisando a última palavra, pois , segundo ele, tudo relacionado à trabalho era, de fato, importante - Bom vou indo, ainda tenho que ver uns arquivos na minha sala – ao dizer isso, caminhou até a porta e deu um beijinho no ar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bateu na porta, logo em seguida John, seu chefe, abriu-a sorridente. Ele tinha uns vinte e cinco anos, tinha um espiríto muito jovem, mas quando se tratava de trabalho...bem, ele era moreno tinha olhos cor de mel e, digamos de passagem, era bastante charmoso.

"Se não fosse o meu melhor amigo...", pensou a ruiva maliciosa. Sim, eles eram melhores amigos, quando ela entrou para a Seção de Aurores, ele ainda não tinha um cargo superior, e nesse tempo eles se tornaram bons amigos, não só bons mas, como eu disse anteriormente, melhores.

-Olá chefe! – disse Gina brincando, seu cansaço de mais cedo parecia ter desaparecido e depois virou-se para a pessoa que estava mais adiante – Oi Mary- cumprimentou e depois sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela.

-Olá Gi!- falaram em uníssono

- Então, conte-nos sobre o nosso trabalho "importante" – ironizou a ruiva sinalizando aspas com as mãos, o que arrancou uma leve risada da amiga

-Sim, realmente é importante – afirmou fazendo-a revirar os olhos – mas não é sobre trabalho – completou e ao ver a expressão de desentedida das duas continuou – Eu queria pedir um favor à vocês.

-Diga...

-Lembra quando eu viajei a trabalho para Los Angeles e tive que ficar um tempão lá? – elas gesticularam que sim - Bem, duas das pessoas que eu conheci lá, se tornaram muito amigas minha, e elas estão vindo morar aqui.

-Onde a gente entra?

-Eu queria saber se vocês podem hospedar os dois enquanto eles não arrumam um lugar para morar...

Gina ficou pensativa, não deveria ser uma má idéia; a casa onde morava era bastante grande, não por ter dinheiro, mas sim porque sua amiga tinha, e ao comprarem a casa a amiga pagou mais de dois terços de seu valor, Gi a principio recusou, no entanto a morena insitiu até porque, segundo ela, "morar sozinha era tedioso"; e as pessoas que iriam morar com as duas deveriam ser gente boa, para terem se tornado amigas do Joe. Voltou à realidade apenas quando ouviu Mary falar entusiasmada:

-Aceitamos!

-Calma...- falou a ruiva - Por quanto tempo? – indagou

-Desculpe Gi, mas indeterminado.

-Hmmm...Ok

-Valeu meninas – falou imitando a voz das amigas, arrancando risadas de ambas. - Sabádo de manhã, tudo bom?

-Aham - responderam

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cinco dias depois..._

-Gi acorda! – exclamou a morena divertida vendo a ruiva resmungar coisas incompreensíveis - Giiiiiiiii – chamou num tom melodioso

-Anm? – perguntou para logo depois mudar de posição

-GIIIIII! – berrou

Tal ato fez com que a ruiva, praticamente, pulasse da cama com a mão sobre o colo que subia e descia rapidamente.

-Quem ...morreu! – interrogou entre um suspiro e o outro.

-Eu... de... tanto... ri ...da... sua ...cara - falava uma Mary com dificuldade.

-Por que você me acordou! –perguntou a ruiva esfregando um de seus olhos.

-Ahhh nãaao...Você esqueceu!

-Esqueci o que?

-Hoje é o dia que os dois amigos do Joe vem pra cá! – exclamou no que a ruiva acentiu com um gesto – Vai arrumar a casa enquanto eu vou buscar eles, já que como não conhecem aqui, não podem aparatar...

-Ok

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu me troquei e desci as escadas, ao fazer isso entrei na sala-de estar que era razoavelmente grande e, apesar de uma sala bruxa, possuia vários objetos trouxas como TV, som, um sofá de três lugares a um canto com a televisão à sua frente, e uma lareira próxima; mais adiante havia uma prateleira com livro de variados assuntos, ao meu lado, uma poltrona e, um pouco mais pro centro, uma mesa com quatro cadeiras de madeira, mas pouco utilizada. Apesar de tudo, a sala estava extremamente bagunçada e, apenas com um gesto de varinha, arrumei tudo.

"Ahhh...se eu não fosse bruxa!", pensei.

Ajeitei tudo: os dois quartos de hóspedes e seus respectivos banheiros, a minha suíte e a de Mary, o escritório, a varanda, e tinha acabado de concluir o trabalho na cozinha.

Senti minha boca seca e resolvi beber algo, quando abri a geladeira ouvi vozes.

"Chegaram...", imaginei

Continuei o que estava fazendo, peguei uma garrafa com água e despejei seu líquido dentro de um copo, levei-o a boca, ouvi passos, dei um grande gole, virada para o balcão da cozinha, e então ouvi alguém me chamar:

-Olá Ginevra... – uma voz rouca, uma voz sensual, uma voz sarcástica, uma voz fria, uma voz arrastada, uma voz irresitível, uma voz simplesmente inconfundível, uma voz deDraco Malfoy.

_N/A:_

_Volteeei...e ai? goxtaram? Por favoe dxem reviewssssssss...naum custa nada neh?E vcs mandando reviews soh me estimula a escrevr novos caps!_

_**Xininha:** ahhhh vlwww ! tah ai u seu cap minina...bjuuxxx! xD_

_**Fernandinhaa:** hehe...tah ai + um cap pra vc...bjaaum _


	3. Muito pior que raiva

Me engasgei com a bebida e tossi várias vezes tentando me recuperar, sim estava completamente maluca, maluca apelido! Doente, louca varrida, desmiolada, sim, demiolada, essa seria palavra ideal! Gina Weasley e seus delirios Episódio 284691, era isso, só podia ser! Por favor, alguém ligue para o hospicio!

Fui me virando vagarosamente, quando me deparei com ele, _ele_, simplesmente ELE! Meu queixo caiu consideravelmente e meus olhos se esbugalharam, o copo que estava na minha mão escorregou e se estatelou no chão, estava totalmente paralisada!

Mil sentimentos passavam pela pobre da minha cabecinha, ódio, amor, raiva, saudade, tristeza, saudade, rancor, saudade, mágoa, saudade, saudade, saudade... Aaaaa, vou enlouquecer! Sim saudade era algo que eu realmente estava sentido. Estava totalmente confusa, pois ao mesmo tempo que queria pegar a panela que estivesse mais próxima, ir lá e rachar a cabeça dele em dois, tinha vontade de correr pro seus braços e lhe dizer que o_ amava_! Amava! Como assim amava! Ginevra Weasley pare de confundir passado com presente agora mesmo!

Voltei a realidade somente quando Mary apareceu atrás do loiro e perguntou curiosa:

-Vocês já se conhecem?

Eu, que não estava em condições nenhuma de emitir sons, muito menos algo compreensível, assenti com a cabeça ainda abismada. Fiquei um tempo o observando e senti um frio na espinha com aquele olhar sob mim. Quando me toquei do papel ridiculo que deveria estar fazendo interroguei rápida e grosseiramente:

-O que você está fazendo aqui!

-Não pense que estou feliz em ter que conviver com uma traidora do próprio sangue, Weasley... - ele falou mas eu interrompi.

-Como assim conviver!- tal pergunta fez com que ele desse uma risada sarcástica.

-Voce não sabia? Nós vamos morar juntos! – ele riu novamente me deixando mais espantada ainda.

-Você é o tal amigo que o Joe falou?

Perguntei com medo de ouvir a resposta, mas esta não veio, pior, outra risada, melhor dizendo, uma gargalhada. Aquele fato fez crescer uma raiva incontrolável dentro de mim. Fechei os punhos tentando me controlar. Tarde demais. Caminhei até ele e, com o indicador apontado no meio daquela fuça nojenta disse rasteiro e perigosamente:

-Escuta aqui... eu vou conversar muito bem com o Joe ...e fazer ele concertar esse mal entendido! E enquanto eu não falo com ele... eu não quero ver nenhum fio desse seu –fiz uma pausa e o olhei com uma fingida cara de nojo - cabelo oxigenado no meu caminho... ouviu bem?

-Ficou estressadinha, _pequena_?

Respirei, mas o ar parecia não querer chegar aos meus pulmões, aquilo doeu, doeu muito. Aquele era o jeito que ele me chamava quando tinhamos um caso, tá, muito mais que um caso, um amor _proibido_, tá, somente o proibido, pelo menos por parte dele, quero dizer, ele não me amava, eu sei que não!

Eu queria sair dali, me trancar no quarto até que aquele verme saisse da minha casa, porém meu corpo não me obedecia, eu estava imóvel a alguns centimetros de distancia dele, se um dos dois desse mais um passo nossos corpos se colariam, e adivinha o que aconteceu? O estúpido fez isso! Tal ato fez meus lábios ficarem tremulos. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo! Passa anos sem nem saber se eu estava viva, e agora se encontra na minha casa, como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

-Então? – ouvi-o sussurrar roucamente próximo ao meu ouvido

Estávamos perto, muito perto, não sabia o que fazer, acabaria fazendo uma besteira, eu queria sair daquela situação, eu _precisava_ sair dauqlea situação, então veio uma brilhante idéia na minha mente...

PAF+

Agora havia uma marca de cinco dedos naquele rosto de traços perfeitos, aaaa como eu odiava ter que adimitir, mas ele era um verdadeiro pecado!

Olhei-o com frieza e me retirei da cozinha esbarrando fortemente nele ao passar pela porta, tentando me convencer de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

Subi as escadas, fui para o meu quarto, tranquei a porta e me joguei em cima da cama. Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Enfiei a cara no travesseiro e berrei. Sim eu berrei. Só assim eu ia conseguir expressar a tamanha raiva que eu sentia naquele momento.

Como é que aquele loiro oxigenado tinha a coragem de aparecer de repente depois de ter me deixado daquela maneira? Minha raiva aumentou, cada vez mais ela crescia dentro de mim. Tentei me acalmar mas era impossível. Porém algo muito pior do que raiva estava preso em meu peito: tristeza. Um nó na garganta me sufocava, joguei meu corpo para o lado e chorei, chorei até não ter mais forças, chorei até adormecer.

_N/A_

_Olaaaá...mas um cap. p/ vcs! _

_**Musa-Sama**... vlwww! ameeeeeii o coment! mtoo fofo! DD.._

_masss...infelizment...u amigo do joe...vai ser um personagm original...qnd eu li u seu coment eu axei oooótima a sua ideia...mas eu jah tinha feitu u prox cap em q ele aparec,...((_

_...hehehehe...espero q tnham goxtado dsse cap...espero reviews...nm q seja pra critica...hehehe...eh mto important sab q tm gent ai lendu a fic!_

_bjaaaaum_


	4. Grande Engano

Ao acordar, Gina estranhou ainda estar escuro, então olhou o relógio que ficava sob sua cabeceira e viu que era o início da madrugada, então tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior veio à sua mente em flashes.

"Droga..." – murmurou para si mesma

Se levantou lentamente e saiu do quarto à caminho da cozinha. Ao chegar lá, separou todos os materias que utilizaria: colher, faca, prato, frigideira, pão, manteiga, queijo e ovo. Começara a cortar o pão quando ouviu um barulho, olhou para a "janela" que tinha na parede que dividia a sala da cozinha. Como a janela era de veniziana, ela conseguia ver, não nitidamente, o outro lado, já quem estivesse lá não consegueria enxergar nada de onde ela estava, e ela avistou um vulto e pode perceber que não era Mary nem Draco.

O medo a invadiu, Voldemort já havia sido morto, mas ainda havia comensais fiéis a ele, que queriam vingança. E ela era um prato cheio: auror, irmã do melhor amigo de Harry Potter e ex-namorada do próprio menino que sobreviveu.

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, olhou em volta para ver se sua varinha se encontrava ali, nada. Mas ela teve uma idéia, segurou a frigideira e ficou próxima a porta, quando a pessoa entrou no comôdo ela bateu com a maior força que tinha na cabeça do intruso, fazendo o mesmo ficar desacordado, ao ve-lo caido no chão duas frases ecoaram em sua mente

"Bem, _duas_ das pessoa_s_ que eu conheci lá, se tornaram muito amiga_s_ minha, e ela_s_ estão vindo morar aqui."

"Eu queria saber se vocês podem hospedar os _dois_ enquanto _eles_ não arrumam um lugar para morar..."

A culpa a atingiu em cheio!

"Droga, droga, droga! Como eu sou burra." Gina não parava de se repreender, então foi até a sala, pegou sua varinha e com um aceno da mesma fez com que o corpo levitasse e o guiou até o sofá da sala. Apanhou gelo, envolveu com um pano e colocou sobre a cabeça do rapaz. Então o observou. Possuia cabelos castanho claro com um corte meio bagunçado, que cobria de leve seus olhos, que permaneciam fechados. Sua boca era fina e bem desenhada, seu nariz reto.

Ele se remecheu para logo abrir os olhos, revelando uma tonalidade azul escura. Ficou o observando durante um tempo sem perceber que este a observava também. Ao se tocar de tal fato, Gina ficou um pouco desconcertada e depois falou a primeira coisa, lógica, que veio à sua mente:

- DESCULPA!

O homem permaneceu sério por alguns instantes e ao perceber o que realmente havia acontecido, esboçou um sorriso, fazendo com que a ruiva ficasse surpresa e dissesse:

- Você 'tá sorrindo?!

Ele riu e disse:

- E vai me dizer que não é hilário?

- Como assim? Eu bati com uma frigideira na sua cabeça, quero dizer, não é todo dia que te acertam com um troço desses...

- Não foi de propósito, foi? – ironizou o que disse de uma forma gentil, fazendo a ruiva rir.

- Claro que não. Eu simplesmente esqueci o fato de que além daquele nojento oxigenado morar aqui, viria outro.

- E eu também sou um nojento oxigenado?

- Não, desculpa.

- Eu te desculpo se você parar de pedir desculpa.

- Desculpa. – ao perceber o ato tapou a boca com a mão espontaneamente, fazendo com que o rapaz risse.

- Mas... você não me falou o seu nome.

- Me chame de Gina. E o seu?

- Derek.

- Derek? Muito complicado! Vou te chamar de... – fez uma cara pensativa e depois sorriu marota deixando-o com uma expressão com quem dizia " o que que você está aprontando??" – Keke.

Ele gargalhou perante a idéia da ruiva e novamente ironizou:

- Vai adiantar alguma coisa se eu não concordar?!

- Não mesmo. – sorriu.

- Então tudo bem. – sentou no sofá e observou Gina com atenção. – Você é ruiva... – comentou.

-Jura? – perguntou sarcástica

-E tem sardas. – continuou como se não houvesse sido interrompido - Sardentiiiinha. – falou de forma bastante marota.

Foi a vez de Gina gargalhar.

Ficaram conversando durante muito tempo e acabaram adormecendo ali mesmo, deitados no sofá. Amanheceu, os dois permaneceram intactos. Mary foi a primeira a acordar, desceu as escadas passou pelos dois olhou para eles, disse um alegre "Oi!", como se aquela cena fosse a mais normal do mundo, e continuou seu caminho até a cozinha. Gina, que tinha sono leve, acordou, se espreguiçou e observou o rapaz, sorriu internamente. Derek, se mostrara ontem ser um homem e tanto "Um ótimo amigo", pensou Gi.

Draco e Gina não se viram durante aquele dia, e a ruiva, segundo ela, havia pedido que John fizesse uma visita, mas, na realidade, ela tinha ordenado!

No final da tarde, a campainha soou.

-Eu atendo. – berrou Gina

Abriu a porta e avistou um moreno. Sem dar tempo para ele respirar, pegou seu braço e o arrastou pelas escadas, entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Explique-se. – ordenou

- Ahm? – Joe perguntou encabulado

- O que o _hipócrita_ do MALFOY está fazendo neste momento na minha sala de estar?!

-Ammm...conversando com a Mary e com o Derek.

Gina sorriu sarcástica , o que deu um frio na espinha de John, e foi se aproximando dele como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote, colocou o indicador a alguns milimetro do rosto do amigo.

-Como você pode?! – indagou devagar e ao pronunciar a última palavra sua voz ficou levemente esganiçada.

-Mas qual o problema?

- Ele, _ele_, ELE é o problema! – explodiu

Ficaram conversando, e ela explicou tudo para Joe e o mesmo disse que infelizmente não poderia interferir em nada.

_N/A:_

_Oieeee...dsculpm dmorah pra atualiza...espero q vcs tnham goxtado dsse cap..._

_hehehe...ameeeei as rewies...hje eu toh meio enrolada intaum num da p/ agradcr todo mundo um por um...mas prometo q no prox cap eu faco:DD_

_hehehe..._

_bjuxxxxxxx...i PROXIMO CAP...soh com mais DEZ COMENTARIOS...hahahahahaha...soh má!_

_eh serio gent...vcs naum sabm comu as rewies animam a posta os caps mais rapido ..._

_bjaaaaauuummm_

_Ps: Naum vai rola nada entre a Gina i u Derek...vaum sr soh amigos mesmo! hehe...bom...plo menos por enquanto...talvez dpois eu mud d ideia...mas eh bem improvavel :P_


	5. O Convite

O Convite

Passou-se um mês. Gi passava o maior tempo possível fora de casa, e quando chegava ia direto para seu quarto, com isso, Draco e ela mal se viam, e quando tal fato ocorria ela o ignorava.

Mary e Derek pareciam estar bem "intimos", o que, definitivamente, não passou despercebido pela ruiva que fazia piadinhas implicando com a amiga o tempo todo.

Mary e Gina estavam na mesa tomando café da manhã quando uma coruja marrom começou a bater no vidro da janela, Mary se levantou e a abriu. A coruja estendeu a pata para que ela retirasse a cordinha que a prendia em duas cartas, a morena desamarrou-as e pegou as tais cartas que eram pretas e a escrita azul turquesa. Em uma delas podia-se ler "Para: Ginevra Weasley" e na outra "Para: Mary Mclaigne".

-'Toma Gi, essa é pra você.

A ruiva pegou e abriu, dentro estava escrito com uma letra bastante caprichada e no mesmo tom de cor:

_Senhor e Senhora Logbotton Senhor e Senhora Lovegood_

_convidam   
Ginevra Weasley_

_para a cerimônia do casamento de seus filhos  
Nevile Logbotton & Luna Lovegood_

_será uma celebração de três dias_

_às doze horas de quinta-feira, vinte e um de julho de dois mil e três será enviado à você uma chave de portal_.

_Cada convidado pode levar apenas um acompanhante._

_Deve ser confirmado a presença e, na mesma carta, deverá constar os dados de seu parceiro._

_Contamos com sua presença_

"Só podia ser o convite de Luna mesmo", Gi pensou, já que aquele convite parecia mais para uma festa de quinze anos do que para um casamento.

Ela ao terminar de ler ficou pensativa, fazia muito tempo que não via seus amigos de Hogwarts e estava morrendo de saudades de todos, principalemente de Luna, que era sua melhor amiga, iria sem dúvida, mas quem levaria como acompanhante? Mau percebeu que, enquanto refletia, uma certa morena escrevia em um pergaminho. Quando voltou a realidade, Mary já havia despachado a carta pela coruja.

-O que você fez? – perguntou Gina tranqüilamente

-Confirmei que nós vamos.

-E A gente não vai levar acompanhante?

-Lógico que vamos. – ao ver a expressão confusa da ruiva, enquanto bebia seu leite acrescentou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo– 'Alow...Derek e Draco!

Ao ouvir isso Gina engasgou-se com o leite espantada.

-O quê?!- perguntou revoltada

- Você ouviu bem, ruiva.- falou Draco calmamente, que chegara na sala há alguns instantes.

- Falando no diabo...- resmungou revirando os olhos.

- Epa, epa, epaa... Acordou estressadinha hoje, Weasley femêa, TPM?

-É, talvez, TPM; Temperamento Pós Malfoy. – desafiou, porém, ao contrário do que ela imaginara, ele não respondeu com outra grosseria apenas sorriu, o que era bem mais irritante.- Malfoy... – murmurou entre os dentes, tentando ignorar o fato dele ter se aproximado fazendo um arrepio percorrer por seu corpo.

-Sim?

-Entenda uma coisa – fez uma pausa, encarou-o fundo nos olhos e pode perceber que a distância entre eles estava ainda mais curta - eu te odeio! – ele riu.

-Não, você me ama.

-Você é impossível! – argumentou com frieza.

-Você quis dizer irresistível.– corrigiu-a, sorrindo maliciosamente

-Você é um idiota, desgraçado, convencido e...

- Lindo, sexy, gostoso? – pelo fato de seus rostos estarem muito próximos, quando Draco falou fez com que seus lábios se roçassem levemente.

Gina quebrou o contato com um movimento brusco e deu a volta nos calcanhares, deixando um Malfoy divertido em sua cozinha.

_N/A: _

_Gent...dsculpem pla dmora! mtoo obrigada pelos coments...ameeei todos_

_ameeei os coments…e novament dsculpm pela dmora...prometo q voh tnta sr mais rapida!  
Bjaaaum _

_Ps: Tem um pedaco dsse cap...q eu me basiei em uma conversa d uma fic q eu li faz mtooo tmpo...i ameeei a conversa...lembro d uns pedacos i adaptei um pouco...mas eu naum lembro em q fic eu li...se vc por a caso for o dono dssa fic me avisa q eu colokoh os creditos bjuxxx _


End file.
